BLEHHHHHHHHHHH
by jellbeaners
Summary: FOR JESS SAM AND HANNAH BYE


"Where is she?" Killian roared to his first mate Mr. Smee as he began feeling anxious at the number of peasant captives and the lack of princesses. He couldn't care less about the extras, they were there for work. He needed a princess for ransom money, and there was a surprising shortage of royalty aboard his ship. He knew that having a female aboard was commonly known as bad luck, but this particular kingdom was loaded with cash, and Killian wasn't worried about superstitions. He knew they'd pay an arm and a leg to take her back.

"I don't know, Captain. A group of men went out to take her, they should be back by now." Killian sneered at his first mate's comment.

"I know damn well they should be back by now, Mr. Smee. Where are they?" Killian paced back and forth, people were going to start noticing a ship in the decks taking on a bunch of captives. More importantly, the ship was in pursuit of their princess. Killian didn't have time for this, he needed some form of royalty, anyone, he could trade for money. He was in debt, and that was bad form. This was his ticket out, and he was starting to fear the worst.

The peasant captives were lined up against the back of the ship, some tied up and some too scared to make a move in the first place. All were filthy, wearing raggedy clothes and torn rags. His patience running thin, he took out his telescope in hopes of finding his crewmen with the princess on their rowboats headed back to him. He cursed to himself after not seeing anyone or anything in the water. He was running out of time.

"Um, Captain," Mr. Smee poked at Killian, causing Killian to hold himself back from murdering his first mate. He was not in the mood for games.

"What is it now, Smee?" Mr. Smee pointed out into the open waters, not saying a word. Killian looked in the direction of Mr. Smee's finger, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of four crewmen in a rowboat, with a captive that had a bag over their head.

_The princess, _Killian thought. He readied the ship for her arrival. He had no interest in pleasing her, he had interest in not hearing a woman nag him for the next month or so about how her kingdom is much more pleasurable than his ship. As the crewmen got closer to the ship, they made their way up the ladder against the side of the ship, the princess in the middle of them all in case she had any ideas of escaping. They left the rowboat in the water, there wasn't any time to lift up back up. They had spares, Killian was just interested in leaving this bloody kingdom. He could already hear the kingdom's people headed for the docks, so they began making way for open sea.

"On your feet for the Captain." One of the crewmen called to the newest captive, and as soon as the royal staggered to their feet, Killian noticed something off. This princess wasn't dressed like a princess at all. No, instead this captive was wearing a red velvet shirt with sharp shoulder covers, with a white lining down the middle and black leather pants and black boots. Killian, having a twisted feeling in his stomach, yanked the sack from off the captives head. He was right, this wasn't a princess at all.

"A _prince_?! I wanted a princess!" Killian hollered to his crew, on the verge of going on a killing spree.

"Sorry to let you down." The prince spoke sarcastically, and Killian hauled his sword out from its carrier and pointed it against the prince's neck.

"Where's your princess? Abigail, where is she?!" Killian asked, teeth gritted and sweat forming above his eyebrow. He was ready for this day to be over. The prince spit on the deck of his ship, and took a deep breath.

"Gone," he said, panting. "As soon as people saw your ship we were informed you'd probably be taking on innocent people, the princess fled the kingdom. She's safe, obviously not what you wanted to hear."

The prince glanced over to the other captives and had a look of concern on his face. "I'm here to make sure you don't hurt a damn person on this ship."

Killian broke into violent laughter. He rolled his eyes at the comment, his limit being pushed, having to use whatever self-control he had to keep it together.

"You," Killian began. "What's your name? I'd no idea the princess was wed."

"She's not," the prince said. "But she's going to be."

"To you, I presume."

"What gave it away?" Killian had had just about enough of the taunts and teases.

"I'll ask again," he spoke. "What's your name?"

"I'm Dav—James. Prince James."

"Prince James!" Killian shouted, rejoicing to his crew. The crew threw their hats, shouting and some singing they all danced and hearts pounding with excitement.

"I don't understand." David said.

"I'll explain it to ya, mate. You see, we're in a bit of a bind. We've run into a bit of a money problem, and you be our ticket out of our rut. Aye?" Killian put his arm around David's shoulder, smiling and gesturing to the whole ship. "Welcome aboard, James."

"Prince James."

"That's where you're wrong, lad. Here, you be James. Nothin' more. Here, you'll work as if you'd been part of our dear crew since the start. You'll act as if you're just a casual member of the crew. And if you step out of line, just remember there are consequences."

David squinted his eyes at Killian, feeling something he couldn't quite explain. Killian took his arm off of David's shoulder, and placed on his back, shoving him into the crew.

"Untie the lads arms, boys. From this point on, he's on deck duty. What say you?"

"Aye!" The crew shouted in response, as they all scattered to their positions. Mr. Smee walked behind David, freeing his hands. David rubbed his wrists, as they burned from the rope marks. He had half a mind to punch all these crazy pirates, but he needed to buy time in order to think. Mr. Smee directed him to his post, and David walked over to the buckets of water and filthy sponges. The group of previous captives also went to their various stations, some working on the canons, some cleaning other things, some raising the flags, all sort of things.

David hated it here. He hated the audacity they had to take on a prince and not think anything of it. To use him for money, and then set him free as if he was some sort of toy.

"Oi!" One of the crewmen called. "Get busy, your kingliness."

David rolled his eyes, and picked up a sponge from inside the wet bucket and began scrubbing the deck floors. He wasn't angry at cleaning the floors, he'd done this before, almost daily, back on his farm. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was cleaning a pirate's floors.

Killian stood at the top of his ship, leaning against the railing in front of the wheel. The crew were in front of him, all working. He liked that sight. He genuinely cared for his crew, and he liked watching over them. But, for some reason, he wasn't doing much watching of the crew. He couldn't keep his eyes off the newest royal member of their crew. There was something about him. Was it his courage? His pride? The way he wasn't afraid of Killian? Killian couldn't figure it out, but whatever it was, he was drawn to it. Extremely drawn to it.

* * *

This behavior went on for a month and a half. The crew awoke at 6 am, and worked until 6 pm. 6 pm was eatin' time, and then from then out the crew were free to sleep and drink or whatever they desired. Most of the time they were docked somewhere, and at 6 pm they'd go into a bar or a tavern and find some company to spend the night with. They hadn't docked in a single place since David arrived on their ship. Killian sent out a message bird about 4 weeks ago, letting the kingdom know his price for David. But, for some reason, he didn't care about a price. He hated himself even more because of it, but he liked David's company despite the fact that David wanted Killian dead.

Every morning, Killian would watch David scrub the floors. David, no longer wearing his fancy prince clothes, was now wearing the same things the crewmen were. Puffed shirts with leather pants, but David wore a bandana around his neck. Killian liked that on David much better than his royal attire. On occasion, David would have another job, like hoisting the flags or even attending Killian to the wheel if there were a storm. Killian liked having David there. He felt safe with him. David would much rather send Killian to the wolves than protect him, but Killian didn't care.

6 pm finally came along, and the crew gathered in the lower decks to eat.

"Uh, James?" Mr. Smee called to David, right before he was about to dive into the food. David turned his head to the first mate, and raised his eyebrows that let him know he was listening. Mr. Smee waved his hand towards his chest, telling David he needed to speak with him privately. David walked over to Mr. Smee, and stood in front of him.

"Yes?" David asked, arms crossed against his chest.

"Captain Hook requests you eat in his Quarters tonight. Says there's important business to be discussed."

David's eyebrows narrowed, only to be lifted high followed by a smile. He patted Smee on the back, as he skipped up the steps. _This could only mean one thing,_ he thought. _The ransom's been paid, I can finally go home._

David reached the room of the Captain's Quarters, and knocked on the doors. Killian called that he could come in, and David entered the room. Inside was a dining table and candles were lit. To the right, there was a bed, which he assumed to be Killian's. Other trinkets lied on shelves, and clothes hanging on mannequins on the corner. Every pirate Captain's room anyone ever imagined.

"Sit, lad." Killian said, and beckoned David to a seat. Killian, sitting at the head of the table, David sat to his right on the side. On the table there was bread, wine, and fish. Much higher quality food than the crew was getting, but that was to be expected.

"Smee said there was important business to be discussed?" David said, breaking the silence.

"Aye." Killian responded, lighting one last candle. Killian walked over to a shelf, and picked up and envelope. He turned to David, wiggling it in his hand.

"A response letter from your precious kingdom. It's about our money, and I feel like you should have the honors of havin' the first read, aye?"

David nodded in agreement, as Killian placed the letter onto the table in front of the prince. David was beaming with excitement. Nearly tearing it open, the smile on his face only grew thinking about being able to leave this Godforsaken ship. His eyes frantically moved from side to side of the page. But, as his eyes skimmed lower and lower, his smile formed into a face of rage. Killian noticing this, didn't move. He cursed himself for having his heart ache at the sight of David in pain, but he couldn't help it.

"Well?" Killian asked.

"I-It-," David stuttered. "It'll be another 2 months before they can pay. Dammit!" David slammed the letter on the table, causing Killian to jolt at the sound. Killian felt conflicted if to feel happy that he got another 2 months with David or bad that David had another two months with Killian. Suddenly, David had a light go off in his head. Killian sat down, and began picking off pieces of the fish and putting them on his plate.

"Lower the price." David said in a demanding voice. Killian glanced over to the man sitting across from him.

"Say again?"

"I said lower the price. The only reason they can't pay right now is because you're charging an arm and a leg. I'm sure if you took it down a notch it'd only be a week or two before I could go."

"Apologies, mate." Killian said. "You know we're in debt, and if anything, I did lower the price. I was originally going to ask for more, just for spending. I requested the amount we need right down to the last coin. If two months be the time frame, then I recommend you get a bit more comfortable on our ship."

David was enraged at Killian's arrogance. He took the knife lying in front of him, and stabbed the table, only centimeters from Killian's hand.

"Lower the price," David said, gritting his teeth. "Captain."

Killian let out a soft _ahhh _at the sound of David calling him Captain. Killian's face only grew more sly, which didn't help David calm down.

"You know, boy," Killian began, picking the knife from the table. "This would go a lot smoother if you just learned to get off your royal arse and accept the circumstances." Killian held the knife in his hand, and handed it back to David. "You're gonna need that for cuttin' that fish."

"I'm not taking a bite until you agree to lower the price."

Killian shrugged. "Fine by me. You'll starve to death, and since no royal will know you've offed yourself, my money will still arrive eventually. Killin' two birds with one stone, really." Killian felt slightly guilty for teasing David, but he had no choice. David, feeling angry that unfortunately the pirate was right, began cutting a piece of bread for himself and pouring a glass of wine. It was silent for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of the crew eating below, the waves against the boat, and the scrapes of the forks against their plates.

"What's it going to take for you to lower the price?"

"Bloody hell, lad, will you just forget it? Not a thing will even make me consider lowerin' that price, and that's final. If there's a problem with that, you gonna have to take that up with yourself."

After about a half an hour, David poured himself his sixth glass of wine. Before David came into the royal life, he used to drink. A lot. It helped him ooze out the pain he was feeling.

"Pace yourself, James." Killian said, noticing David was completely capable of finishing the wine bottle all by himself. David slammed his glass on the table.

"Lower. The price." His face was a bright red, and he was obviously drunk off his ass.

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because I bloody need it, that's why! So don't be such a child and get over yourself!"

David's palms quickly formed into fists, and he threw a swing at the Captain beside him. Killian, completely unprepared for this, took the hit to his lip. He placed his hand on his upper lip, to find it bleeding and throbbing.

Killian, not far behind David in terms of anger, punched him right back. David took it in his cheek. David threw the wine bottle at Killian's head, but Killian ducked and dodged it. He picked up his sword from underneath the table that he'd lain there expecting something like this to happen.

Killian swung his sword in David's direction, cutting David's upper arm. David shattered his wine glass against the edge of the table, and picked up a broken shard, pointing it in Killian's direction.

"This doesn't have to happen, mate. You're hurt, it'll make it harder to fight. And I fight fair."

David laughed at the last three words, and lunged towards Killian with the shard in hand. Killian, responding to the attack, grabbed David by the wrists and back him into a corner. It didn't help that David was a decent 3 or 4 inches taller than Killian, which made him feel less intimidating, but he had the bigger advantage. Killian knocked the glass piece out of David's hands, pinning his arms up and against the wall, with the edge of his sword against David's neck.

"Ah, what does this make me think of? Yes, the first day we met!" David squirmed, trying to break free of Killian's hold, but despite being taller and bigger, Killian was stronger. David's wrist was still bleeding, but Killian had his hand placed against the wound around David's wrists. Killian began putting more pressure against David's neck with his sword, drawing blood. David grunted at the feeling of his blood running down his neck, and Killian looked up into David's eyes. David didn't know if what he felt was sexual tension or rage, but whichever it was, he was losing control. David quickly kneed Killian in the gut, and Killian let out a growl. David stepped forward and grabbed Killian's shoulders to help him up, but before Killian could cut David's throat, David took hold of Killian's shoulders with a tighter grip and crashed his lips onto the pirate's.

Killian, taken aback by all of this, wanted to stab David in the chest and dump him overboard, but he couldn't think straight. Neither of them could. All the feelings that'd been built up over the last month and a half had reached their limit. Killian knew in his heart of hearts this was just an enraged drunk session, but his mind was clouding his judgment.

David towered over Killian as their mouths never broke hold, both fighting for air and wrestling with themselves to get their clothes off. David was the first to get his shirt off, afterwards helping Killian to get off his. David kept his hands on the side of Killian's face, and Killian's hook trailed up the side of David's body. They started panting, their hearts racing as they walked around the room in their heated moment, bumping into things and knocking stuff over. David pushed Killian's back up against a wall, with his arms above Killian's head as the kiss only grew more passionate.

David and Killian made their way to Killian's bed, David on top and a tired Killian Jones on bottom. Killian wrapped his leg around David's waist, pulling his bottom side in closer to Killian's and began grinding against the prince on top of him. David arched his back at the sensation, and moved his hips in alignment with Killian's rhythm. Killian leaned his head back, his blood pumping making it harder and harder to breathe. David's thigh find its way in between Killian's legs, and David slowly moved it up and down against Killian. The two, still in their pattern, both confused and out of breath, refused to stop. They both had craved this, neither willing to do anything about it. It's almost like it wasn't real.

The rest of the night is a blur. The last thing either of them remember is waking up next to each other, naked and sore. David had the worst hangover he'd had in a long time, and Killian just felt emotionally exhausted. He felt weak for letting his emotions get the best of him, and worst of all, he felt horrible to say that that was the best night of his life.

David felt the same way, but the guilt on his shoulders came from a different place. Prince David, the engaged Prince David, sleeping with a pirate out of a drunken rage. Prince David, falling for a pirate because of a one night stand that he didn't even want to happen.

The two didn't make eye contact for the next week. They went out of their way to avoid seeing or speaking to each other. That was the most agonizing week of Captain Killian Jones' life, and he'll write that down himself if he had to.

David didn't sleep at all. He'd sleep for about 15-45 minutes each night, and even then sleep itself was a miracle. When he did sleep, his dreams quickly headed in the direction of Killian. His eyes, his voice, the way his cheeks rose when he smiled, David had to force himself awake to avoid these dreams. Which didn't help, because when he was awake, it was all he could think about.

* * *

A month passed, and the two only spoke once or twice during the whole time.

At 2:47 am, a month, 1 week, and 4 days later after their special night, Killian had made up his mind.

Killian snuck down into the lower decks where the crew slept on their hammocks. Killian took hold of a lantern hanging on the side of the ship and used to try and find where David was sleeping. Finally, in the back right corner of the sleeping hall, he found David. Killian was fully prepared to have to shake him or slap him awake, but when he arrived at David's hammock, he was wide awake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" David asked as he saw Killian holding a lantern above his face.

"Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That's an order." Killian turned his back on David and quietly headed out to the upper decks, and David rolled out of his hammock.

"That's an order." David whispered mockingly and followed right behind.

It was extremely dark, but the ship was lit up with lanterns and various lamps. David rubbed his eyes and stretched, and found Killian leaning against the side of the ship. David stood beside him.

"What is it?"

"Go."

Killian said, sternly.

"Go?" David asked, concerned.

Killian pointed downward into the water, and lowered his lantern to help David get a better view. In the water was a rowboat, with oars and a map.

"There are already oars in there, I'm not leaving you adrift at sea. There's a map, it'll lead you back to your kingdom. I've taken the liberty of marking where we are so you won't get lost. When you return, tell your father the deal's off. I'll find my money another way."

David stood beside Killian, shocked and confused.

"You just want me to go?"

"I think that's what I just said. I'm settin' ya free, mate."

"What about the other captives?"

"When we make port next, I'll set 'em free, too, on this new land. It'll be their problem if they want to return to your kingdom or make home in the new one."

There was a dead silence, not even the waves seemed to make a sound. The entire world stopped, and both the men had their hearts breaking out of their chest.

"What if I say no?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you say no, you'll have to spend another month or so with me. If you say yes, you'll be home in about two days." David wasn't buying it.

"We've been out here for months. There's no way I'd make it back it only two days, we could be on the other side of the world."

"No, we've been sailin' in circles, mate. We're just out enough in open sea for no one to notice. You'll be back in two days time."

David didn't know what to say. He knew didn't want to go. He couldn't tell if he'd just grown to life on the sea, or if he'd grown to something else. Someone else. David was heartbroken, and he could read Killian like a book. He was heartbroken as well.

"Do you want me to go?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"Get off my ship, James."

David was too stubborn to hear the logic in his brain and the pros of leaving. All he could do was focus on the cons.

"David," he whispered.

"Pardon?" Killian asked, and David sighed. "My name is David. My twin brother's name was James. He died, and I took his place. Since we're twins we just sold the idea that James never died."

"You don't sound too disappointed about your brothers passing."

"He was a horrible person. I didn't even know him, but thank God for that."

Killian was shocked. He couldn't care less about the fact that his name was David, but the fact that we was opening up to Killian is what mattered. It made him feel like David was looking at Killian in a way that no one else really does. Like someone who wasn't dirty and disgusting. And Killian's never had that before.

"Nice to meet you, Dave. I'm…Killian Jones."

Killian looked out into the open water, and David stared at the pirate next to him. He didn't say anything, there was nothing to be said. Killian knew what had to be done, he couldn't risk his heart getting in the way of who he was. And he wasn't about to trap David into his crazy life. He had to let him go. David was hypnotized by Killian, and put his hand under Killian's chin, turning his head to meet David's. David slowly leaned into Killian, and he gently placed his lips onto the pirate's.

Neither knew what to do. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it wasn't heated. It wasn't out of hunger or crave, it was sweet. It was soft, and pure. It felt genuine. They didn't move, it was slow but not slow enough. They both wanted it to last forever, but that wasn't in the cards.

Killian pulled away. He gasped for air, and tried to get himself together. David didn't say anything afterwards. Killian just looked down. A tear fell from David's left eye, and he just nodded in silence. He made his way to the ladder on the side of the boat that he once climbed up on, and found himself walking away from someone he cared about instead of walking to someone he thought he would hate.

Killian refused to watch David go. The lantern beside him was the only warmth he felt. He kept his head down, and David put himself into the rowboat. He picked up and oar, as more tears fell from his face. He didn't feel sad or depressed, he felt angry. He'd just opened up to Killian, Killian had seen him bare scars and all. Killian had laid with him and they'd done things they've never done before. And he didn't understand why Killian was so eager to get rid of him.

Both men were emotionless. Both felt numb and didn't care if all time stopped and it remained like that forever. David began rocking the oars back and forth, pushing himself away from the Jolly Roger and headed farther out to open sea. Killian remained against that railing for another hour. Not lifting his head at all.

When he finally did, he humored himself in his mind saying that David would still be against the Jolly Roger, refusing to leave Killian. But David wasn't in sight.

6 am arrived, the crew all awoke and raced on deck, awaiting orders. Killian didn't say a word. He still remained in the same position he was when he looked up and David wasn't there. No one said anything to him either, they just assumed orders and went about their day as if their Captain was normal. But he wasn't, he was destroyed. And all he could think about was if David was destroyed, too.

* * *

5 months passed since David left the Jolly Roger. Killian was never the same, but he was recovering. They started going back to bars and taverns, taking and taking whatever they could, and it almost was if David was never there. Killian had almost drank away his memories, he'd had enough rum since that night to fill 40 bars. No one dared mention David's name again, they knew something had happened between the prince and pirate. No one knew what, but they knew enough to not talk about it.

Killian and his crew had made port in a kingdom that seemed oddly familiar. Killian couldn't figure out why, but it didn't mean as much to him to give it a second thought. The pirates were celebrating making port, it was tradition to head straight to a bar as soon as you docked, no matter the time. As the crew walked into the bar rejoicing and having a great time, Killian noticed a poster hanging on the wall.

**YOU ARE FORMERLY INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF PRINCE JAMES AND PRINCESS ABIGAIL. MAY 10TH, 2014. 4 PM – MIDNIGHT.**

"_David,_" Killian said in a hushed tone. The wedding was in two days. He battled fighting to go and stop David, or to leave him be. It was a war between the head and the heart. When the crew makes port, they spend about a week or so wherever they're ported. Which means he'd have to spend all of May 10th fighting with himself.

"Eh, Mr. Smee!" Killian called out.

"Aye, sir?"

"I'm headed out. You and the lads have fun, I'll see you in the morn."

"Might I ask where you're headed, Captain?" Killian just gave his loyal first mate a look, and Smee nodded, knowing some things are best left unsaid.

Killian walked through the forest all night long headed for David's castle. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but for some reason his feet wouldn't stop moving. He knew he should just leave David alone, he'd probably forgotten all about Killian by now. Which, to be fair, is what Killian has been trying to do for the past 5 months.

May 10th came about, and the crew had spent the last 2 days being so drunk they didn't even notice Killian was gone. The whole kingdom was apparently showing up for this wedding, which made Killian even more attracted to crashing it. He couldn't help what he felt, and frankly he didn't want to stop it.

He had no idea of telling what time it was, but he started noticing formally dressed men and women headed in the same direction.

"_They'll lead me straight to the castle," _Killian thought. _"Too easy."_

At the castle gates, Killian finally recognized that he couldn't really waltz into a wedding dressed like he was. He sat and waited for a man to cross close enough to his path. When someone did, he dragged them into the woods and proceeded to knock them out and steal their clothes. Killian was now wearing a white undershirt and navy blue vest underneath a long tan coat, with black cuffs and a black collar. He much preferred his other clothing, but for the situation at hand, it'd have to do.

He was terrified but excited at the same time, he had to be sneaky. If he were to get inside, he had to look like he wasn't about to ruin some lives. His heart was made up, it was what his mind was telling him that made it harder for him to just slide in.

Walking into the castle gates, he speed walked in, but a guard noticed something was wrong and cut him off right before he walked in.

"Name?" The guard asked, and Killian froze.

"Nnnn…Noah. Noah Jones. Prince Noah Jones, sir."

Killian barfed in his mind at the sound of prince being in front of his name.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, you know. That kingdom over there." Killian pointed in a completely random direction. "You know." The guard slowly got out of Killian's way, and gave him a look that said _I'll be watching you. _Killian signaled the guard by putting his hand to his forehead and waved it back down, telling him that he'll be waiting.

There were another group of guards standing in front of the staircase that led to the top of the castle, where David and Abigail were preparing for the wedding. Killian had to get up there before David came down, he just needed to figure out how.

"Oh, GOD!" Killian yelled, running towards the guards, expecting them to stop him just as they did.

"Woah, woah, woah. Is there a problem, sir?"

"You're bloody right, there's a problem! I am Prince Davi—James' best man and how dare I not be up there with him at this moment in time?" The guards all exchanged looks, confused and skeptical.

"Prince James never said anything about a best man-,"

"Bloody hell, man, how heartless are you?! I am Prince Noah of that kingdom over there and you deny me the time to spend with the groom on this day!" Killian tried to force his way through the guards, but they didn't let up.

"Eh, eh. We'll go get Prince James and ask him if he knows you. You stay right here."

The guard standing in Killian's way whistled to a few guards on the other side of the room, and sent them upstairs to David's room to ask about this Prince Noah Jones. David told them he had no idea who they were talking about but came downstairs with them to see who this prince was. As David came down the stairs, he saw Killian standing at the bottom of the steps and froze in his tracks. Killian's heart flustered at finally seeing David again, and smiled the most beautiful smile David swears he'd ever seen.

"That's him, your majesty. Prince Noah."

"I-I," David stuttered. "Yeah, um, yeah. My best man, you said? I mean, right, my best man of course! You're late." David told Killian in a fake angry voice.

"Ah, my apologies James. I would've come sooner if these buffoons hadn't cut me off." Killian responded, the two fighting snickers and grins that would give their act away.

"He's okay. Send him up." The guards stepped aside from Killian's path as Killian gave them mean looks and headed up the steps behind David.

When the two closed the door behind them in David's room, Killian couldn't help himself but kiss David over and over. Short and sweet kisses, but dozens of them.

"Oh, Gods, I thought I'd never see you again." Killian said kissing David again. David laughed at Killian's excitement, but he was also living in fear that they would be caught.

"Killian—," David said, being cut off every other word by Killian's repeated kisses. "Kill—Killian-, Killian! Killian, stop." David said, holding Killian's face in his hands. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Shut up, 'James'. Come on, let's go."

"Go?"

"Back to the Jolly Roger." Killian was prepared for David saying no, so he prepared a very persuasive speech.

"Killian, I can't go with you. I'm literally about to be married."

"Do you want to marry her?" David didn't respond.

"Hmm?"

"She was promised to James before he died. I don't have a choice, it's not a matter if I want to or not."

Killian's speech was not prepared for that.

"It is if you come with me." Killian said, holding out his hand. David's eyes swelled with tears, his heart aching and tearing at the roots.

"I can't."

David looked down into Killian's eyes, those too filled with broken tears.

"Dave,"

"Killian, I can't. We said our goodbyes months ago."

"No, we didn't. I stuck you on a rowboat and sent you off. That wasn't a goodbye. That was a see you later. Dave, don't. Don't live under the rule of this life. Why would you want to?""

"The people need me, they need a prince. I'm all they have."

"I'm sure the lass could remarry."

David scoffed.

"Yeah, she would, too. And quickly. Neither of us want this. It's all arranged."

"Exactly. Why stay?"

"It's my duty."

"Consider yourself fired. Let's go. Dave, please."

David couldn't throw his life and his people aside because of what he 'wants'. That wasn't important, he had a job, and he had to attend to it. The two men stared at each other for an eternity with tear filled eyes, both jumped in surprise of the door opening. They both turned their head in the direction of the doorway.

"Your majesty," a castle worker said, peaking into the room. "It's time."

Killian immediately turned back to David, his eyes were pleading for David to stay with him. David had never seen this side of Killian, he looked like that of a child. David looked at Killian in the eye in panic mode, and then quickly to the castle employee.

"Be right down. Give us a minute."

"But, sir, it's time."

"I'm sure one minute won't hurt." The worker nodded, and closed the door behind himself leaving David and Killian alone for a little while longer.

David and Killian stood alone, both crying silently and they did nothing but stare. Their eyes said enough. David took one step closer to Killian, giving them less than inches between each other. David took the side of Killian's head in his hands, and placed a kiss on the top of Killian's head. He took the back of Killian's head and pushed it into his chest, bodies pressed against each other, and Killian could hear the beat of David's heart. David rested his chin on top of Killian's head, frantically looking around the room, trying to pull himself together to keep from crying. David pulled Killian away from his body, and kissed his forehead one last time. He nodded to Killian, and walked out of the room without looking back or saying another word.

Killian's mouth broke open, almost like his body was trying to scream, but he wouldn't let himself do it. Instead, he broke into a violent cry and fell to his knees. He felt so out of character, crying over something like this. He buried his face in his hands and continued sobbing like a toddler. He raised his face from his palms and jumped up, weak in the knees causing himself to trip over.

"You're not rid of me so easily, your highness." Killian said to himself as he opened the door and raced down the stairs to catch David. On his way down he heard the sound of wedding music playing, fearing he was too late. Killian started screaming and hollering on the way down, gaining the attention of the guards as they held him back from getting any closer to the ground floor. Killian tried his best to fight off the guards, but he felt tired and weak after seeing Abigail and David arm in arm walking down the aisle.

"David, stop! You're making a mistake!" Killian called, trying to climb over the guards in front of him, his face turning warm with anger.

"Don't do this! Dave, stop!" David's heart was sinking and Abigail caught on quickly. She gave him a look of understanding, and David just kept his face forward, refusing to look behind him.

"He's crazy. Who's David?" One of the guards said.

"We'll take him to the jail downstairs in a few minutes, but for now let's take him upstairs at least until the actual wedding is over." The guards and Killian wrestled one another to succeed in their plans, Killian slowly falling behind as the guards began overpowering him.

The taller guard threw Killian over his shoulder, not realizing Killian could just fall through. Which, is exactly what he did. He slid down the railing of the staircase only to fall into the arms of the guards at the bottom of the steps, followed by a swift punch from another, making Killian pass out.

* * *

At around 3 am, Killian woke up. He immediately stood, realizing he was behind bars. He shook against the bars, knowing he couldn't break them but trying anyway. He placed his hands on his forehead, knowing he'd be in this jail cell for the rest of his life. He wrecked a royal wedding, and people don't take things like that lightly. He paced back and forth, trying to think of a plan to bust himself out.

He tried just straight up kicking the bars down, but that only got him in severe pain with his foot. He tried twisting the bars to loosen them, but that only burned his hand from the rough texture. He tried shaking the bars to just let them fall, but that was just a major arm workout.

Killian slammed his fists against the wall as he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling like he was losing his mind entirely. Killian knew if anyone dared mess with him while he was feeling this way, he wouldn't be the only handless man in this realm.

He didn't know if he should scream, cry, or just wait for death, but whichever, he was doing them outside of these bars.

"You know," a voice said, giving Killian Goosebumps at the uncomfortable familiarity.

"I was once on a pirate ship," the voice continued, as Killian heard feet heading down the cement stairway to his jail cell with a light following the sound. "It was awful, surrounded by annoying and obnoxious pirates all day."

The light that carried the voice only got closer, until Killian saw the figure of a man, tall, wearing a black hood, and the light seemed to be coming from a lantern.

"You know what that's like? Doubt it, you being a prince and all." The voice snickered, Killian couldn't figure it out yet due to his still dizziness from being punched, but the sound of a chuckle lightened his spirits.

"God, it was a nightmare."

Killian groaned.

"And you are?"

"A friend. Figured with you being in this prison you could use a bedtime story."

"I've quite outgrown the fairy tale stories, mate. Apologies."

"Not this one, shut up and listen."

"Ex_cuse me-?" _

"Anyway,the Captain was the worst of all. His name was Hook. Captain Hook. Ever heard of him?"

"I've heard."

"What a load." The man in the hood approached Killian's cell, slowly taking step by step with every word. "Biggest con ever."

"_Con_?!" Killian rubbed his head at the sound of what he was hearing. Who did this freak think he was?

"No lie. I was on his ship, you have my word. He dressed in pink fluffy dresses and kidnapped little girls just to play tea party with them."

"Wha-, who started these filthy rumors?"

"Rumors? No, it's true. I was there. I saw."

"Beg to differ, lad." The man in the hood's face was practically in between the bars, his voice in a raspy whisper, clearly holding back laughter.

"Fine, don't believe me. But I was there."

"No, you weren't!"

"How do you know?" Killian broke under the pressure and stepped into the light of the lantern.

"Because I _am _Captain Hook, you coward! And I damn well know I ne'er put on a dress in my life! Take off your hood and let's see what kind of bloody fool I'm dealing with."

"Fine." The man standing inches away from Killian's face took a step back, removing his hood. Killian let out a loud 'ugh'.

"Dammit, Dave." Killian plopped back onto the bed in his cell and rubbed his temples. He couldn't take much more, and it didn't help that David was in tears from laughing so hard.

"Oh, my, God! That was, oh God. Too good, too good."

"You've had your fun, mate. Enough, before you regret all the words that just came out of your gob. What're you even doing here? Here to tell me you regret turning me down and have had a change of heart, willing to follow me into a life of danger?" Killian's question came off in a sharp sarcastic tone, as he placed his arm over his eyes as he lied down.

"No. I'm here to tell you that Abigail regretted making me turn you down, and she's had a change of heart, and she wants me to follow you into a life of danger."

Killian nearly leaped from his bed.

"Beg pardon?"

"After your little stubborn stunt as the wedding was starting, right before we kissed Abigail just walked out of the building. Apparently she fled the kingdom with her real Prince Charming. I found a note in my room that told me she'd heard me in my sleep, and knew the marriage was just going to be miserable for the both of us. I have no idea where she is, and I agree that she should be with her love."

"Your sleep?"

"What?"

"You said she heard you in your sleep. What does that have to do with anything?"

David froze, standing up slightly straighter and his eyes were bulging out of his head. Killian had a sly and suspicious smile grow on his face, and he stood up walking closer to the bars.

"You dreamt of me?"

"No, don't be stupid."

"I'm not the stupid one here, love. You dreamt of me and you spoke of me in your sleep."

"Why am I not surprised the thing that involves you is all you can think about?"

"Pirate, love. It's who I am. But you admit it, you had dreams of me."

"No, well. Once? No, not once. Never. Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure she just assumed."

"Assumed that you're sweet on the one and only Captain Hook?"

"She's always been smart. And I am not sweet on you."

"Mmm, I see." Killian chucked under his breath and lied back on the bed. "Unfortunately, none of this matters seeing I'm locked in the brig."

David removed his cloak entirely, and pulled a pair of keys out from his back pocket. He waved them in the air, making them jingle.

"There are always benefits to being a prince." David put the key in the lock, and dropped them almost right after. The guards knew David was in the jail, and they knew he was setting Killian free. If he were caught, they'd both be put in jail for life. Killian heard the guards too, and sighed.

"What about them benefits, aye?"

"Shhh!" David said, quickly falling to his knees to find the keys on the dark floor, the lantern not being much help. After rubbing his hands all over the dirty cement ground, he finally found them and jumped up to his feet, going as fast as possible to get Killian free.

"It's no use, mate! Even if we do spring, they'll catch us on the way out."

"I have a plan. Shut up."

"Dave, you're amazing, but if you tell me to shut up one more time I will slit your throat."

David rolled his eyes as he finally found the right key out of the key ring and shoved it into the lock, quickly turning it and opening the jail door.

"Hey!" One of the guards called, as the sound of several more roared against the ground.

"Here," David said panting, giving Killian a cloak. "Put it on, I got mine. When they come in, we'll lean against the wall. Our cloaks are black, so they won't see us if we stand dangerously still."

Killian observed the cloak, not in the mood for arguing, and placed it over his head. He and David then bolted to the wall on the opposite side of Killian's cell, backs against it as a group of 11 guards busted the door in to the jail.

They observed every cell in the jail, David holding his breath to keep from panting even more. It was getting harder for him to hold it, his face losing feeling and began getting a light headed sensation. Killian noticed this, and prayed to whatever Gods there are that these guards just go. Another 10 seconds, and David would be passed out on the ground.

Killian counted the seconds in his head.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…_

"They're not here! They must've escaped! Find them, search the kingdom, and tear the castle apart! Just find them!" The guards all followed back up the cement staircase in an orderly fashion, and David didn't wait an extra second to gasp for air.

"Let's go." David said, purple in the face.

"Wait," Killian stopped David in his tracks. "They might be outside the jail just waiting for us to leave. A common trick, done it a thousand times. Let me take the lead."

"This is my castle, I know it better than you."

"All due respect, your majesty, but I'm a tad bit sneakier than you. I can handle it."

David just kept quiet, they didn't have the time to spare bickering. Killian slowly slipped up the steps, peaking his head out the door expecting to see guards ready to snap his neck. To his surprise, every guard in the castle was everywhere but the jail. Killian waved to David, signaling the coast is clear. David walked up the steps, and stopped in the doorway. He looked down to Killian, the two nodded at each other, knowing the sacrifices that they were making and the things they were leaving behind.

"Ready?" David asked, and Killian just gave him a look. They both headed out the doorway, sprinting towards the castle gates. In just a few moments, one of the guards noticed two men in dark cloaks, and didn't have to hesitate to know it was David and Killian. The guard yelled to his team, and an army of men came racing towards the prince and the pirate. The two just laughed, running faster and faster.

"They're headed to the gates!" A guard hollered to the front. "Close the gates!"

The two men on the run just kept going faster, knowing they could make it, but were both getting tired. It was early, and they both would go back to sleep if they could. But their adrenaline was pumping so hard, it was almost like they never had to sleep again. They were about 30 feet from the gates when they started to raise, but it took a decent 20 seconds before the gates were closed. Killian was panting like never before and David was sweating, every voice in both their heads screaming to quit but their feet made a different call.

The gate was about 10 feet off the ground when they made it up.

"We'll have to jump it, mate!" Killian said out of breath. David shouted an okay back at him, but Killian couldn't make it out and just assumed David had agreed. The two men ran up the angled gate, and jumped down 12 feet onto the dirt. They couldn't see a thing, the world was dark.

"Don't worry," David said. "I've got two horses ready with food and lanterns. They're just around the side of the castle, we can ride into the forest then and find your ship in a day's trip. We'll find another kingdom to sit in for a while before we can get back on our feet." David began running again around the side of his palace and Killian followed right behind, noticing the gate was being lowered so the guards could get through.

Killian was the first to see the horses, and was about to jump onto one but not before David grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, pulling him into a kiss. Killian smiled during it, and pushed David away and promptly got on one of the horses. David understood, they didn't have time for anything like that. David just wanted to feel Killian, know this was real, that this was happening.

The guards only made it 10 feet outside before David and Killian were already venturing into the woods, lanterns and picnic baskets hanging off the sides of their horses.

They were free.

"You know, love," Killian said. "I never imagined I'd be running away with one of my captives." The sounds of the horses hooves pounded against the ground, and David smirked over to Killian.

"Sorry to let you down."


End file.
